mandarin's story
by mewmewkatz
Summary: its how mandarin got evil. ps its my first story so be nice
1. training

nova its your turn to train

o..ok

nova walkt in the traing room and saw that it was mandarin that she had to fight

oh no he is to strong for me

are you ready nova.

y..yes mandarin runed at nova and hit her with his fist right in the stomach

outside was sprx watching together with the oders and he was getting angry.

why did he have to hit her so hard its not a fair fight

nova was trying to hit mandarin but he was to fast

mandarin hit nova again so she hit the wall

AGH

sprx transformt his hands and walkt at the door but antauri stopt him

mandarin raised his arm and was about to hit nova when he got stopt by antauri

stop she cant take enymore

hmhp fine

mandarin walkt out

nova and antauri followed him

ok i know it was short but the next will be better. 


	2. jealousy

nova walkt out of the super robot and down to the oders

she pickt up a plant and walkt over to some trees to plant it

mandarin:hello nova

nova:mandarin w..what are you doing here

mandarin:im here to say sorry for hurting you in the traning today

nova:thanks mandarin

mandarin:well i was kinda hopening you would help me with somting gibson made.

nova:um okay sure

mandarin:well then ill see you in four hours in the simulator

mandarin walkt of

nova plant the plant and walkt to the oders

sprx was worryed about nova wille gibson and otto was siting talking.

otto:do you think nova is okay after today

gibson:otto i am sure shes okay

sprx was walking around

sprx:who does mandarin think he is hurting nova like that

gibson:im sure shes alright sprx

sprx:gibson im more worryed about mandarin wanet to talk with nova alone

otto:hehehe i think you like nova

sprx got all red in his face

sprx:otto now are you just bieng silly

nova walkt to the oders

gibson:see sprx shes okay

sprx:nova my sweet come into my arms

nova:get out of my way sprx

nova:have eny of you seen mandarin

otto:i saw him walk in the super robot

nova:okay thanks

nova ran of to the robot

sprx was siting on the ground

sprx:why is it always him always mandarin why cant she love me

nova ran into the simulator

mandarin was there

mandarin:ok are you ready nova

nova:yes i am ready but what is it about

mandarin walkt out and closet the door

nova startet to be getting cold nova:mandarin what is this

mandarin:this is to teach you to overcome the elements

nova fell down her body was so cold she couldent stand up

nova:mandarin open the door it hurts my whole body is hurting

mandarin:i wont you have to use your powers

nova:please it hurts

nova got up and her body startet to get hot

mandarin:w...whats happening the readings are going of the chage

nova's body startet to glow and she turnd around and a heatwave broke the simulator

mandarin got knocked into the wall

nova was standing gasping for air

pls tell me what you think and ill make anoder 


	3. sorry

mandarin woke up in the monkey team's hospital

mandarin:agh my body.

nova:are you alright mandarin

mandarin:yea but i have been better thanks nova

nova startet crying

mandarin:hey are you strong nova.

nova blinkt

nova:w...what

mandarin:if you are you dont cry showing feelings sutch as saddnes is a weaknes

mandarin got up from the bed and moved close to nova's face.

mandarin:i can teach you if you want my dear nova

he was so close to her that he without eny problem could kiss her

nova was afraid but at the same time was she blushing

mandarin was just about to kiss nova when otto walkt in

otto:oh sorry i dident mean to but in

nova ran out and otto followed

mandarin got angry and walkt out

mandarin thinking:if it hadent been for otto then grrr

then the alam startet

mandarin ran to the oders

mandarin:whats happening

Antauri:there is a fire in the gass building

mandarin:ok monkey team get ready for battle super robot monkey team hyper force go

nova:foot Crusher Cruiser 6 go

otto:Foot Crusher Cruiser 5 go

gibson:Fist Rocket 4 go

sprx:Fist Rocket 3 go

antauri:Brain Scrambler Pilot 2 go

mandarin:Torso Tank Driver 1 go

the super robot flev to the gass building

mandarin:ok split up find everyone and help them out of here

sprx:before this place blows up

the monkeys ran in the burning building

ok short but good i promsie next one will really show mandarin's true colers and there well be some sprx x nova in the next again 


	4. i think shes

mandarin walkt in the super robot

mandarin:there was no survivors where i was

flash back

mandarin was running around in the fire when he heard some screams for help

mandarin ran to the screams and saw tree men siting in a coner mandarin lookt at them

mandarin thinking:why would i risk my life for them they are noting but weak humans

mandarin ran out

end of flash back.

the building explodet

mandarin thinking:i just killed tree men and i feel good with my self

mandarin walkt in the super robot and into his room

knock knock

mandarin:who is it

nova:its me nova

mandarin:come in

nova:i um i made you a sandwitch

mandarin:thanks

mandarin eat the sandwitch nova had made him nova was just satnding watching mandarin eat

mandarin thinking:im so powerful why should i save those humans no i should be the ruler of this world

mandarin:thanks for the sandwitch nova

nova:you are welcome

mandarin grapt fast nova and slowly moved closer to her

nova:mandarin what are you...no let me go

mandarin got angry

mandarin:get out nova

nova ran out

mandarin throw a plant into his wallmandarin:GRRR!

nova run down into the kitchen and cleaned the dish

mandarin walkt out

otto walkt to him

otto:hey are you okay

mandarin:yea ill live

otto:great hey do you wanna play a game with me

mandarin:no thanks but have you seen Antauri i need to talk to him

otto:yea last time i saw him he was in his room

mandarin:okay ill see you later otto

mandarin walkt up to antauri

mandarin:hey antauri

antauri:hello mandarin whats on your mind my friend

mandarin hit the wall with his fist

mandarin:its nova she keeps Rejecting me i think shes in love with sprx

yes! its dont chapter 4 is done but dont worry there will be some sprx x nova in the next chapter i promise oh and if you want mandarin to make out with nova or antauri then leave a coment ty for your time i hope you all like my story so far ps COMENT pls 


End file.
